Blood Lust
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Mitchie Torres new neighbors,the Grays,are mysterious. They are different from everyone else. Why? Because their vampires! Read to find out what happens when average Mitchie Torres falls in love with a vampire, and what dangers they must face!OOC-Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my new story! It took me three damn days to write, but it was well worth it in my perspective!**

**Full Summary: Mitchie Torres new neighbors, the Grays, are mysterious. They are different from everyone else. Why? Because their vampires! Read to find out what happens when average Mitchie Torres falls in love with a vampire, and what dangers they must face!**

**It might sound boring, but its not!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Caitlyn in this story, for some reason I kept thinking of Selena Gomez instead of Caitlyn! Weird...**

**By the way, if you like this story, go on YouTube and search up 'Blood Lust (Jemi Forbidden love)' It's really good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Camp Rock characters, Fender, or anything else in here!**

**By the way, for the powers below, you'll see examples of Jason's and Shane's powers in this chapter. I'll try to get Nate's in the next chapter!**

**And take a look at Shane's power. Mind control. I kinda hate it in some story's how the main character can control minds, but doesn't use it on his love interest like, before they fall in love. I want to see some Mind control action! So I did it myself in this one, and there is more to come.**

**

* * *

**

**The Gray's powers:**

**Kevin Gray: To be determined.**

**Denise Gray: Feel's emotions**

**Jason Gray: Mind reading**

**Shane Gray: Mind control**

**Nate Gray: See the future.**

* * *

Today was the day that the new neighbors were moving into the house that has been for the last two years. If only I had known that would the day my life would change.

Let me fill you in a bit.

My name is Mitchie Torres, and I'm your average seventeen year old. I have two best friends Caitlyn and Sierra. We're all on the soccer team at school, I'm the captain, and Caitlyn is the co-captain. We have an enemy named Tess Tyler, who is also on the soccer team, but always tries to beat us out.

My family isn't poor, but not filthy rich either. My mom owns a catering company, and my dad owns a hardware store.

We all go to Somerhalder High. My car is a cream colored convertible Volkswagen bug. I live on Cantwell Cres. In Ajax Ontario.

So enough filling in and back to the story.

Last weekend, a girl names Miley threw a party at her house, the party was _huge_! Almost most of the tenth grade was there!

_My 'boyfriend' Sterling was there as well. Sterling and I had been going out for about four months. I thought he was great, and I wasn't the type of girls that always have different boyfriends. So far, I've only had three. Which, I don't really mind._

_Anyways, in Miley's back yard was a big pool that went about nine feet deep, and the spot lights inside the water changed color. __**(A/N- My friend actually has a pool like that, it is wicked awesome! It really adds affect if your playing/acting in the pool..hehe ^_^)**__ At the particular moment Caitlyn, Sierra and I walked out it was purple. But the pool's color wasn't what caught the girl's attention. It was who was standing in front of the pool._

_Sterling. And another girl._

_Sierra saw the murderous look on my face and tried to reassure me._

_"Now Mitchie. It's probably nothing. Their probably just good friends or what ever and that's why their..holding hands..." She finished unsure_

_I raised an eye brow at the seen unfolding._

_"I don't think 'good friends' kiss, or should I say suck the other friends neck." I said and Cait and Sierra turned to see Sterling indeed kissing the other girl's neck and her head falling backwards._

_"Who is that tramp anyway?" Caitlyn asked._

_"That's Vanessa Hugens. Cheerleader. Nothing new." Sierra informed, then grinned. "And she 'goes through guys like money fly's'." Sierra sang the part of Miley Cyrus's song 'Can't be Tamed' and we all cracked a smile._

_"What are you gonna do?" Caitlyn asked watching disgusted at Sterling and Vanessa._

_"You'll see." I said turning around and going inside the house. "Sierra, try to find me a cake. A big cake." I ordered Sierra._

_She nodded and went into the kitchen._

_"What do you want me to do chief?" Caitlyn asked._

_"Make sure you as many people as possible are out by the pool when I'm ready." I said smiling evilly._

_"Yes ma'am!" Caitlyn saluted and went deeper into the house while I watched Sterling from the window._

_Ten minutes later, Caitlyn brought everyone out, but made sure it didn't look inconspicuous. And Sierra brought me a big cake on a cart._

_"Perfect" I said grinning._

_"Are you sure your not gonna take this to far?" Sierra asked nervous._

_"Sierra chill! Let her do what she wants, you know he deserves it." Caitlyn said smiling._

_"Yea, don't worry Sierra. Nothing bad will happen. Well, that I'm in control of anyway." I said and went outside and found a guy drinking soda and went on my tip toes and whispered in his ear._

_"I will pay you thirty bucks to push this cart over there towards Sterling and the chick" I said sneaking the money in his arm._

_He looked at me, then nodded and followed me to the cart._

_"What do I have to do with it? Just push it towards him?" He asked._

_"Yup. You can even do it from a distance. Just way for my 'go'." I instructed and walked outside with Cait and Si with my Camera._

_"Caitlyn, go to where the pool light's controls are. When he falls in, switch the lights. Be creative." I told Caitlyn and she nodded and ran._

_Just then, Sterling leans in and kisses Vanessa._

_"Right on spot. Take this jackass." I said and gave the boy, who I learned his name is Mark the signal, and he pushed the cart with the cake towards Sterling, and Sterling stopped kissing and looked at the cart before it hit him, and long enough for me to take a picture of his face, and switch the mode of the camera to video to film him falling in the water._

_Then the cart hit him and Vanesaa, and he fell in, and I caught every second of it on camera. _

_Everyone was laughing their heads off._

_When he was in the water, the pool light's suddenly turned a bloody red._

_"Nice choice in coloring Cait..." I murmured grinning wickedly and made my way towards the edge of the pool._

_"That everyone, is only half, of what you will get if you cheat on girl" I announced, and everyone cheered._

_Sterling and Vanessa resurfaced, and Sterling looked absolutely shocked to see me._

_"Hey babe. Miss me?" I asked sarcastically._

_"Oh! Um..Hey Mitch." He said stutering._

_"Babe? I thought you said we were single?" Vanessa said glaring at Sterling and I smirked._

_"If it wasn't obvious with the cart and the dunk, then let me make it clearer. We. Are. Over." I said and walked away with Caitlyn and Sierra following me high-fiving each other._

My revenge against Sterling was the 'Hot Topic' for a about a week and everyone kept talking about it.

This morning when I woke up, I wore a black sweater with sleeves than came down to the elbow and a low neck, and a red tank top under to show. Then I wore black skinny jeans and black ankle heel boots.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom making pancakes, and she turned around when she heard me come down.

"Morning Mija" She greeted.

"Morning mom." I said kissing her on the cheek.

I ate my pancakes and got my bags and walked out the door, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw next door.

In it's usual empty drive way, was taken up by a moving truck.

_'New neighbors?'_ I thought.

There was people coming in and out of the house as well.

"Mom!" I yelled while walking backwards into the house also being careful not to fall over anything.

"Yea sweetie?" She asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Do we have new neighbors?" I asked.

"Oh. Um, yea we do. The Grays, and their coming over for dinner tonight actually." She said looking everywhere but me.

"Oh. Alright then. See you after to school." I said and ran out the door again to my car.

I got in and started the car, and pulled out of the drive way, and as I drove in front of the neighbors house, I slowed down as I saw three teenage boys around my age walk out.

The shorter one had very curly hair,looked about my age. The middle one had stright black hair looked maybe a year or two older, and the tallest with also straight brown hair looked to be the eldest. They looked at me as I drove by.

I gave a small smile and wave and drove on, but could still see them wave back.

**Boy's P.O.V.**

"Who was that?" Shane asked his gaze following the buggy.

"She's our new neighbor." Denise their mom said coming behind them with a box and going in the house.

"She was cute." Shane said smirking.

"She was alright." Nate agreed walking in the house.

"Don't do anything Shane." Jason warned following Nate.

All Shane could remember was her face. All day.

**Back with Mitchie**

Today at school, Tess came up to Caitlyn and I with a note saying there was no practice that night, and it was signed by coach Hindmen.

So Caitlyn and I being clueless at the moment, believed it, and went home.

Caitlyn rode with me to school, so I drove her over to my house, which basically is her home anyways. She even has her own room.

When we pulled up to my driveway, I saw that the moving truck from this morning was gone, and the three teenage boys from this morning were sitting on the porch talking, but when we pulled up, they looked at us.

**Boy's P.O.V.**

"Looks like the cute one had an even cuter friend." Nate mused looking at the two girls pulling into the driveway to the house next door.

"The first one is still cuter." Shane argued.

**Girl's P.O.V.**

I parked the car and got out and went to Caitlyn's side and went by her ear.

"By the way, new neighbors." I informed and she looked at the boys and her eyes gleamed with excitment.

"Holy crap their cute." She murmured under her breath.

"I know. And we're having dinner with them tonight." I replied.

"Should we go introduce ourselves?" Caitlyn asked.

"No. Wait until tonight." I said and dropped m bag on the grass and went down with it and layed down. Caitlyn followed my lead not to long after.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Hmm..It's nice not having practice for a day." Mitchie sighed.

"Yea, by the way, very good job on the revenge on Sterling.'' Caitlyn praised.

_'Who's Sterling?'_ Shane thought.

"Thank you. Thank you." Mitchie said bowing.

"I wonder where Sierra is?" Caitlyn wondered aloud.

Mitchie shrugged when a horn blasted.

The teens looke to see Sierra driving around the corner.

"Well that answers that." Mitchie said getting up and the three boys continued to watch.

"Where were you?" Caitlyn asked and the boys were forgotten for a moment.

"Where was I? Where were you?" Sierra asked staying in her car.

"_Now she is cute."_ Jason told his brothers.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked.

"Soccer practice!" Sierra exclaimed.

"What are you talking about" Mitchie asked confused.

"Soccer prcatice was canceled." Caitlyn stated.

"No it wasn't." Sierra argued.

"Yea it was. Tess even gave us a-" Mitchie paused for a moment. "That sentence alone sounds evil, doesn't it?" Mitchie rhetorically asked.

"I can't believe Tess! She has done a hell of alot to make out lives miserable these past years, but this has gone to far!" Caitlyn yelled throwing her arms in the air.

"Just to get us off the team..." Mitchie muttered. "Coach is gonna kill us! We're so screwed..."

_'Who's Tess?'_ All three boys wondered.

"I got an idea!" Mitchie suddenly exclaimed.

"Please tell me it invloves revenge?" Caitlyn begged and Mitchie nodded grinning.

"Man Mitch, your on a roll! First Sterling, now Tess!" Sierra said smirking.

"Uh huh." Mitchie said distractingly pulling out her phone and dialing.

"Hello?" A voice answered from the other line.

"It's me." Mitchie said.

"Oh hey Mitchie!" The voice greeted.

"Hey, I need a favor." Mitchie started.

"You need my help for revenge on someone?" The voice guessed.

"Yea. Tess Tyler." Mitchie said and Cait and Sierra look at her curiously.

"That bitch you keep complaining about?"

"Yup." She responded.

"Say no more! I'm on it. What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Just come to school tomorrow. Even _you _can guess why." She responded smirking.

"Done. See you then." They said and hung up.

Mitchie pressed END and looked at her friends.

"Do we _want _to know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nope." Mitchie said poping the 'p'.

"I wonder what that's about." Jason asked his brothers who just shrugged still listening to the girl's conversation.

"We should go get ready." Caitlyn suggested.

"For what?" Sierra asked starting her car again.

"Dinner with the new neighbors." Mitchie whispered looking over at the three boys who were getting up.

"Dang their cute. Well, good luck." Sierra said and sped away.

Caitlyn and Mitchie walked back inside and got ready.

Caitlyn wore a glossy brown layered dress that came to about, alittle above her knee with black leggings, with a black jacket, and black heeled ankle boots.

And Mitchie wore a white sundress with black leggings as well, and white, orange, and gray/blue colored heels.

When they were dressed, they still had an hour left, so they went to the bathroom connected to Mitchie's bedroom and did their hair and make-up.

Mitchie curled her hair, and Caitlyn straightened her hair.

They still had half an hour left till the new neighbors arrived, so they sat in Mitchie's room talking. Mostly about the new neighbors.

"So how old do you think they are? So you think they'll come to school? Caitlyn asked bouncing with excitement.

"Well, one looked our age, the second looked maybe a year or two older, and the last looked maybe two or three years older. And as for school, it depends." Mitchie answered.

"They look so different from the boys here." Caitlyn said.

"I know. There's something different about them, that the boys here don't have." Mitchie agreed thinking.

"Their mysterious." Caitlyn giggled like a school girl.

"That they are. I wonder where they moved here from." Mitchie wondered aloud.

"Let's make a list to ask them." Caitlyn suggested getting a pen and paper.

"Okay. First of all where are they from." Mitchie said.

"And how old they are, and if they're going to school or not." Caitlyn said writing it all done. "Oh, and if their single or if they have girlfriends..." Caitlyn grinned.

"Caitlyn! We re _not_ asking asking them that! No matter how cute they are..." Mitchie argued.

"Whatever." Caitlyn muttered still smiling.

**Third P.O.V. With the boys.**

"Now boys, you are to be on your best behavior tonight. Understand?" Denise Gray asked her three teenage sons who were sitting on the couch already dressed and were thinking about a certain three girls.

"Yes mother." They muttered.

"Boys. You know your mother meant more than to behave." Kevin Gray scolded his sons.

"Dad we know. Be careful around them so we don't hurt them." Jason said still thinking about Sierra.

"Or in other words, no drinking their blood." Nate corrected, thinking about Caitlyn.

Shane on the other hand was thinking about Mitchie so much, he wasn't paying attention to a word being said.

"Shane!" His mother yelled.

"Huh?" He lost focus and fell off the couch. His brothers snickered at him, and he glared at them while getting up.

"Were you listening?" Denise asked once he was seated again.

"Of course! Pft, why wouldn't I?" Shane asked lying.

Jason read his mind, and knew he was lying, but didn't say anything because he wanted Shane to fix whatever was sure to come himself.

Denise nodded not exactly believing him, but let it go.

**Back with the girls (Italian script is the Gray's. And normal script is with the girls. It's easier to do that going back and forth so your not confused.)**

The girls had finished the list, and had about five minutes until the Gray's came, but they decided to stay up in the room, and come down when the Gray's were already in the house.

In other words, making an entrance.

_The Gray's were walking on the side walk walking towards the Torres's house, and Jason could hear Caitlyn's and Mitchie thoughts._

_"I can hear Mitchie's and Caitlyn's minds from here." Jason whispered to his brothers who automatically perked up._

_"What are they saying?" Nate asked looking towards the house trying to find the window Mitchie and Caitlyn were in._

"Okay, the list is done. By the way, which boy do you think is the cutest?" Caitlyn asked.

_"Caitlyn just asked Mitchie which one of us she thinks is cutest." Jason informed his brothers._

_"Who'd she say?" Shane eagerly asked._

_Jason put up a hand, and listened._

"Who do you like?" Mitchie asked avoiding the question.

_"Mitchie avoided the question and asked Caitlyn." Jason said and Nate perked up._

"Well I like the youngest one with the curly hair. Now tell me." Caitlyn said.

_Jason grinned._

_"Caitlyn likes the youngest with curly hair." Jason said looking straight ahead._

_"That me right?" Nate asked jumping up and down._

_Shane smacked the back of Nate's head annoyed by his younger brother, and the fact Mitchie didn't answer the question._

_"Yes Nate it's you." Jason said chuckling._

_"Has Mitchie said anything yet?" Shane asked._

_Jason held up a hand and listened intently._

"I um, I like the middle one with the straight black hair." Mitchie shyly answered looking down.

_Jason snickered and decided to torture Shane._

_"What?" Shane asked._

_"She likes the one with straight hair." Jason said looking ahead trying not to laugh knowing how that would torture his brother._

_"What? Which one with straight hair? There's two of us!" Shane exclaimed pointing to himself and Jason._

_Jason couldn't take it anymore and bursted out laughing which earned him strange looks from his brothers and parents who were at the doorstep of the Torres house._

_Jason caught up with them leaving behind an amused brother, and an aggravated brother._

_"Fine! Don't tell me!" Shane yelled after his brother._

_Their parents rang the doorbell and waited._

"Their here!" Both girls squealed and all the Grays chuckled because they could hear them, even when any other normal human-being wouldn't be able to.

Connie Torres opened the door with a warm smile.

"Hello!" She greeted and let them through.

A man came behind Connie which they new was her husband.

"Hello. I'm Steve Torres." He said shacking their hands, but also eyed Jason, Shane, and Nate in a way a father would his daughters first boyfriend.

"Girls!" Connie called up.

**With the girls.**

"Ready?" Caitlyn whispered.

"Yea." Mitchie replied.

The two girls walked down the stairs and Nate and Shane couldn't keep their eyes off of them until Jason hit the back of their heads which earned giggles from the two girls.

"Your such beauties!" Denise exclaimed walking over to them and laying a hand on their shoulders to get a good look at them.

"Thank you." They responded blushing which sent Nate and Shane over the edge.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

Her blood was everything. I could feel my eyes turning black, and I'm sure Nate's were the same. Her blood smelled delicious! This was going to be a long dinner...

**Third person P.O.V.**

"I thought you had one daughter Connie?" Denise asked.

"She does. This is Caitlyn. My best friend." Mitchie interjected.

"Oh. Well, you both beautiful young ladies." Denise said which caused them to blush once again.

Jason knew his brothers were over the edge so he put his hands on their shoulders.

"Their not used to complements." Jason informed his brothers in a whisper only they could hear, as to why they keep blushing.

Both Shane and Nate looked at Jason weirdly.

"What do you mean?" Nate whispered.

"That is not my place to tell, and you'll find out," Jason said.

"So, shall we eat?" Connie asked.

"Of course." Kevin said.

They led them to the dinner table that already had food on it.

Connie and Steve sat at the two heads of the table, Jason, Shane, and Nate sat on one side with Kevin on Nate's right, and across from them was Caitlyn, Mitchie, and on Mitchie's left was Denise.

Caitlyn kept looking at Nate, unlike Mitchie who was to shy to look Shane in the eye.

_'Mitchie won't look at me...'_ Shane thought disappointed.

Jason heard his thoughts and leaned over to Shane.

"She won't look at you because _your_ the one she likes, and she's shy and embarrassed. Plus, she can sense something dangerous and mysterious about you." Jason whispered.

_'Smart girl...'_ Shane's thoughts trailed off.

"So um, where'd you guys move from?" Mitchie asked once they started eating.

"We're from Florance Italy." Denise answered.

"Wow!" Caitlyn and Mitchie exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Caiylyn said

"Connie, the food is amazing!" Kevin said.

"Why, thank you." Connie said.

"So um, how old are you guys?" Caitlyn asked, stuttering for the first time that night.

"I'm seventeen, Shane's eighteen, and Jason is almost nineteen." Nate answered flashing Caitlyn his signature smile which dazed her for a moment.

"So are you, coming to our school?" She asked when she recovered.

"Yup. Nate is going to be a Sophomore, Shane a Junior, and I'm going to be a Senior." Jason answered happily and proudly.

"That's cool." Mitchie said.

Jason tried not to burst out laughing right there at what question was coming next.

"So do you guys have gi-ouch!" But Caitlyn was cut off by Mitchie, who kicked her under the table.

"Ow." Caitlyn muttered rubbing her shin.

"Mitchie laughed nervously and ignored Caitlyn's glare.

Shane and Nate looked at Jason who only shook his head and bit his lip to keep from laughing, but his body shook with laughter.

"What?" Caitlyn whispered/hissed to Mitchie.

"You are _no way_ asking that!" Mitchie hissed back.

The whole interaction made Jason want to laugh all the more, and Denise also heard them, and was curious.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Connie asked to take the attention away from the two teenage girls.

"It's alright so far. The boys start school tomorrow, so from there we'll tell. And thank you again for inviting us." Denise said.

"It was no problem at all." Steve said smiling.

"Oh no." Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn thinking no one (The Grays) would hear.

"What?" Caitlyn whispered back.

The Gray parents gave the two girls privacy and talked to Mitchie's parents. But their sons

listened.

"If their coming to school tomorrow, their first impression will be horrible." Mitchie said.

"What are you-Oh. The Tess thing." Caitlyn said in realization.

"Yea. Their gonna be here to witness her wrath." Mitchie shuddered at the thought.

"Let's sure hope they have their sheilds." Caitlyn chuckled.

The boys were really curious, so brought up a similar topic to get information.

"So can you tell us about the school?" Shane asked looking at Mitchie, who looking down blushing, which sent him crazy.

"Um, it's pretty good." Mitchie said looking at her plate.

"Is it like the high schools we see on t.v.?" Shane pushed.

"You know, with the groups, or cliques whatever you call 'em. And the nasty teachers." Nate helped out.

"Haven't you been to school before?" Caitlyn asked.

"We were home schooled." Jason informed.

"Well..." Caitlyn started out. "It's a good school. And as for the cliques, not really..." Caitlyn said.

"Except Tess Tyler." Mitchie muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"There's this girl at our school named Tess, and she's a bit..." Mitchie trailed off trying to find words that describe her, but nothing _to _descriptive.

"A bit? To be blunt, she's a mean, conniving, blond bimbo." Caitlyn said coming out straight.

Connie glarred at her, but the Gray's didn't seem to mind her being blunt.

"That's good to know." Nate said chuckling at Caitlyn.

"Yea...just, be careful tomorrow." Caitlyn warned.

"Why?" All three boys asked.

"Because some thing's gonna happen, and it involves Tess. And not in a good way. For us, yea. But not for her." Mitchie said,and Jason silently chuckled when he read her thoughts about her plan for tomorrow.

"Yea. The Wicked Witch is gonna start some drama tomorrow, so try to stay out of the West hallways." Caitlyn said chuckling at her own joke. (**A/N- Get it? If you don't, read it again!)**

"Enough about us! What about you?" Denise said.

"Well, Steve own a chain of Hardware stores, and I have my own catering business. I'll let the girls explain what they do." Connie said.

"Well, Caitlyn and I are both Sophomores, we're both seventeen. We have another best friend named Sierra," Mitchie informed, and Jason perked up at the sound of Sierra's name.

"All three of us are on the soccer team, Mitchie's captain, and I'm co-captain, Mitchie and I are on the dance team, and we're also into music." Caitlyn continued.

"That's nice! Do you play any instuments?" Denise asked.

Steve snorted.

"Do they play..." He said.

"Yea. I play the drums, key bored, a bit of guitar,and I produce music." Caitlyn said.

"And I play guitar, piano, drums." Mitchie said.

"And she sings and writes song!" Caitlyn piped in ignoring Mitchie glare.

"That's wonderful!" Denise said smiling wide.

"Speaking of soccer, didn't you two have practice tonight?" Connie asked, and both girls moods visibly and automatically dropped. "What?" Connie asked.

"Two words. Tess. Tyler." Caitlyn growled.

"Oh great. What did she do this time?" Steve asked. All the Grays were concerned when he said 'this time'.

Jason growled under his breath when he read Mithie's and Caitlyn's thoughts about what happened.

"What?" Nate and Shane asked under their breaths.

Jason shook his head clenching his jaw still mad at Tess. He really hoped he wouldn't see her tomorrow.

"Nothing. We'll take care of it." Mitchie said look down trying to hide her evil smile thinking about her plan.

Connie sighed when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Connie said and got up.

"Hello? One sec. Mitchie!"

"Who is it?" Mitchie asked.

"It's a surprise..." Connie said smiling.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn who only shrugged. Mitchie got up and took the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey! Do you remember me?" The voice asked.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mitchie screamed and everyone looked up except Connie who was smiling.

The voice chuckled.

"Caitlyn! Get over here!" Mitchie yelled.

"Excuse me for a moment." Caitlyn said going over to Mithcie and mouthing 'what?'

Mithie waved her over and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hey!" The voice said.

"AHH!" Caitlyn yelled.

_"Who is that?" Denise asked Connie._

_"It's their other childhood best friend Cody. He moved away two years ago to New Jersey." Connie replied._

_Shane couldn't help but feel something inside. Jealousy maybe..._

"Cody! How are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Pretty good. But I missed you guys!" Cody said.

"We do too!" Both girls said.

"So...guess what?" He said.

"What?"

"I'm coming to visit!" He exclaimed.

"AHHHHHH!"

Cody chuckled.

"Cody that's great!" Caitlyn said.

"Yea! When are you coming?" Mitchie asked.

"This weekend!"

"Awesome!" Mitchie said grinning.

"Anyway Cody, we're really sorry, but we have to go. We have company." Caitlyn said frowning.

"It's okay. I'll call you soon to tell you the flight info. Goodnight. Love you" Cody said.

"Good night. Love you too!" Both girls said and Hung up. When they say 'love you' to each other, they mean it in a brotherly/sisterly way.

When they sat back done, everyone looked at them.

"So...are you gonna tell us what the second scream was for?" Connie asked.

"Cody's coming to visit!"

"That's wonderful!" Steve said.

Caitlyn started a conversation with Denise and Connie, Kevin was talking sports with Steve, and only Mitchie and the boys were not talking.

Connie noticed this.

"Mitchie, why don't you show the boy's around the house?"

"Um, okay." She said and got up along wit the boys.

_'Oh no. I can't be alone with her blood...' _ Shane thought.

"I'll show you the basement first." Mitchie said. Jason saw it from her thoughts and was amazed.

She led them downstairs and turned on the lights.

"Whoa." The boys breathed out.

The alls were painted a light brown, and there was white carpet. At the front of the room was a Plasma t.v., and a red leather couch in front. There was DVD's on shelf's next to the t.v., and a stereo. In the back of the room, was a small recording studio, a production table, two guitars, one acoustic and one electric, a drum set, a key bored, and a vertex piano.

"Holy crap." Nate said moving towards the piano.

"Who uses all this?" Jason said looking at the cream colored Fender electric guitar. **(A/N- I actually have it!)**

"Well, the front with the t.v. the whole family uses. This back part Caitlyn and I use pretty much every other day." Mitchie said.

"Impressive." Shane said coming to stand by her.

"Um, y-yea." She stuttered.

_'If she acts like this just by me standing by her, I wonder how she'll react to a Cold Kiss... or better yet! Give her 'pleasure''_ Shane thought. Jason's head snapped up towards Shane when he thought of a Cold Kiss, and the 'pleasure'

A Cold Kiss is a kiss given by a vampire, and it in a way, dazes the person it's given to. But even dazing someone can be vampire has to move their lips around the others in a certain fashion though.

And the 'pleasure' is even worse. Well...not really. What it is: A male vampire can give a female pleasure by making her blood flow a certain way. It _will_ give her the pleasure.

"Why don't you show us the rest of the house?" Jason asked to get Shane away from Mitchie.

"But I want to stay here!" Nate whined and Jason glared at him.

"Okay." Mitchie said and led them back upstairs. She led them up to the second floor.

"This is my parents room." Mitchie said leading them through double doors.

The room was brownish-red, with a queen size bed in the middle. On the left was a bathroom with a shower, tub, toilet and sink.

"Nice bathroom." Jason said amazed looking around.

"Thanks. This is where Caitlyn and I have our 'spa days'. Instead of like the girls at school going to real spa's, we just bring the IHome in here, listen to music, and enjoy ourselves." Mitchie said smiling while remembering previous spa days with Caitlyn in there.

She led them out to the next room.

"This is the second guest bedroom." Mitchie said showing them a small room with a single bed.

"Why do you have two?" Nate asked.

"Well, we _did_ have one." Mitchie said opening a door to a room with a balcony and was painted green. There was also a queen size bed in there, and in the corner of the room sat a large, round blue coushined bamboo chair. "This _was_ the first and only guest room."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Nate asked again.

"Well, when Caitlyn stayed over, she would always stay in the guest room. So since she was, and is always here, we made the guest bedroom her room. And the spare tom, the guest room." Mitchie explained.

"That's smart." Shane said.

"Eh," Mitchie shrugged.

She once again led them out to the last room.

"And this is my room." She said opening the door.

The walls were on one side purple, and on the other a bright red. While the carpet was a lighter purple. The bed was pushed up against the wall on the left, and on the right was a desk with a laptop.

In the corner of the room sat a bookcase filled with novels, and all on the walls were posters of bands like Paramore, The Beatles, 100 Monkeys, The Black Eyed Peas, and for movies like Twilight, and episodes for the Vampire Diaries.

"It's not much, but everyone says it screams me." She shrugged.

"No. It's cool." Shane said. _'And apparently she likes vampires...'_ Shane internelly smirked.

"T-Thanks." She stuttered.

They went back downstairs where everyone else was getting up from the table.

"Oh. There you are. It's time for us to be leaving now." Denise said smiling.

The boys nodded.

"Thank you for inviting us." Kevin said shacking Steve's hand.

"It's was no problem at all. Come over when ever you want." Steven said.

"Connie we must get together soon." Denise said kissing Connie's cheek.

"How about this weekend?" Connie suggested.

"Perfect." Denise agreed.

The boys shook everyone's hands, even though Shane tried to make it last a little longer with Mitchie.

When they were at the door, Mitchie sneaked away and went upstairs to finish, or should she say start on her report in Geography about Ancient Egypt.

_Shane was almost out the door when he blocked his thoughts from Jason, and pretended to forget something._

_"Oh crap. I think I left something upstairs. You guys go without me. I'll be home soon. Is it alright if I go look?" He asked Connie who nodded and he went upstairs to Mitchie's room and saw her looking thought her bookcase._

"Hey." He said and saw her jump.

"Oh. Hi?" She said but it came out as a question.

"I forgot something. I think it might've dropped some where in here..." He said.

"Okay. Don't mind me. I'm just trying to find a book for my report." She said turning back to the self.

Shane pretended to look around a bit, when really he was moving closer to Mitchie.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

From where I stood a few feet away from her, I could feel her pulse, and could smell her mouth watering blood.

There was something mom and dad were warning us about before we got here...what was it...

Gah! This is what I get for thinking about her so much!

As I got closer, I could feel my fangs pop out of my gum, and could taste the venom in my mouth. But I knew I couldn't bite her. No matter how good she must taste...

Snap out of it Shane! You can't bite her! But maybe you can do this...

I move Right behind her and rap my arms around her waist from behind, and I can feel my throat tighten up from thirst being so close to her.

She slightly jumps when my arms are on her waist, and her eyes are wide.

"W-What a-are you-" But she was cut off when I put my mouth against her neck.

I could feel her blood racing through her vane's, and it took everything not to sink my fangs into her then and there. But this wouldn't hurt...right?

I rubbed my nose up and down against her neck, and took in her smell.

"W-What a-are you d-doing?" She stuttered flushing like crazy.

"Shhh" I said and kissed her neck once.

And, I gave her 'pleasure'. I focused on her only, and made her blood flow.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

What in the world is he doing?

I don't know, but it's making my knee's feel like Jello! I don't know why I'm like this around him.

I felt him kiss my neck...what is this man doing...?

But then...I got this feeling in my stomach. It was...sensational! It felt so good. But I had no idea what it was. It started getting stronger, and it felt even better.

I rolled my head back, which it landed on Shane's chest, and moaned.

Crap.

I quickly covered my mouth.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

She rolled her head back on my chest, and moaned.

I smirked at that. So it does work...

But then I felt something different within _me._

I felt something different. I wanted her. But not just because of her blood. It was a new feeling, and I didn't know what it was. I wanted _her._ I wanted to feel her lips on mine.

I couldn't take it anymore. I need to feel her lips.

I spun her around in my arms.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

I knew she wouldn't be calm. Jason had told me that she could sense something dangerous about me. So she knew something may just go wrong.

So I did the one thing that could calm her.

A Cold Kiss.

I brought her body closer to mine, and she tried to look every where but at me, so I directed her chin towards me with my hand and made her look me in the eye. Something she hadn't done all night.

Once she looked in my eye, I knew she was lost.

I slowly brought my face to hers, and gently pressed my lips to hers. I moved them around her unresponsive ones in a way that was a Cold kiss.

This Cold Kiss would calm her down hopefully.

Her lips were so soft and smooth. I loved kissing her. Even if it was a Cold Kiss. I never wanted to pull away. But I had to.

I pulled away, and her eyes were wide. 0.O

I caressed her cheek to make her focus and brushed my lips against hers once again.

I looked her in the eye, and used my power no matter how much I hated using it against her.

When I looked her in the eye, she got lost in them, and became even more dazed.

"You will forget I came in your room tonight, and that we talked." I commanded and lifted her up gently taking her to her bed still keeping eye contact to keep the power in control. "You will fall asleep. And not remember any of this in the morning." I said and layed her down on the bed. As soon as I broke the power, she was in deep slumber.

I kissed her forehead, and walked to the door when I stopped.

Didn't she say she had a report...

I let out a sigh and walked back in the room.

Who knew I'd be doing someone Else's homework.

I looked at the peice of paper on her desk. Ancient Egypt.

Easy. I started typing away at the computer, and after ten minutes, I finished. I printed it out, and layed it out on her desk.

I walked back out, and saw her parent's washing the dished.

"Hi honey. Did you find what you needed? You took an awful amount of time" Connie said.

"Yea. Goodnight." I said walking out the door.

When I got home, I went past my parents, and went to my room to see my brothers sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked pretending to be innocent and blocked my thoughts.

"Where were you?" Nate asked.

"I forgot something at their house. I looked for it. Found it in her parent's room on the ground." I said walking past them and took off my shirt.

"Fine. We believe you for now. But only because your blocking me." Jason said and they walked out.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**A lot of people have been wanting me to update this story, so here is chapter two! It's not much. Mostly a tie in with the first chapter.**

**And guess what? I finally got the writing software installed! yay! But I didn't do it...The geeks at Best Buy did...even if they were rude and took forever. So, this is the very first story of mine written with it! XD**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, vampire's, David Henrie, Ray-Bans. Nothing. Only the plot.**

**Please follow me on Twitter and get spoilers, hints, everything!**

**Twitter: Pianogirl98**

**And check me out on YouTube! Imma start some web video's about Jemi!**

**YouTube: Holidaycuttie1**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Mitchie's P. O. V**

The next morning I woke up to my alarm beeping at 6:30am. I couldn't really remember what happened last night…all I remember is the Grays coming and going.. then me trying to finish my..

Report!

I groaned and got out of bed and went to my desk to see a perfectly written paper on Ancient Egypt. How the…

I shook my head and stuffed it into my backpack and went into the bathroom where I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I wore **(.com/ca/fashion/fashionstudio_#/clothes&tags=/%7B%22bg%22:21230,%22e%22:%5B%5D,%22m%22:230,%22p%22:1,%22slot%22:%5B10385,10329,10282,10284,10332%5D,%22v%22:0.7,%22view%22:%22f%22%7D)**

I left my hair curly, wore natural make up, and went downstairs. When I got into the kitchen I saw my mom sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, and my dad watching the news on the T.V.

"Morning" I greeted getting a box of cereal and a bowl.

"Morning sweetie" Dad said not looking away from the T.V. Men…

"Good morning honey" Mom said.

I got my cereal and sat down and started eating. I started to drift into thought about how my revenge on Tess was going to work out. Caitlyn and I had planned on getting to school half an hour earlier than the rest of the students to go talk to coach Hindmen. Then..well, you'll just have to see for later.

I finished my breakfast and grabbed my bags.

"Bye guys!" I shouted as I walked out the door.

"Bye sweetie!"

"Bye honey!"

I got to my car and got in. I looked over towards the Gray's house and saw a light on in the window facing the road. The curtain twitched for a moment, and I could've of sworn I saw a silhouette of a person. A man more specifically.

I shook my head, and drove off to school.

As soon as I reached, I saw Caitlyn waiting outside the doors wearing this **(.com/ca/fashion/fashionstudio_#/clothes&tags=%5B%5B6,7,132,55,56,105,108,121,301,338,1,2,3,127,138,193,273,309,362,9,195,203,247,32,250,33,220,241%5D%5D/%7B%22bg%22:21230,%22e%22:%5B%5D,%22m%22:230,%22p%22:1,%22slot%22:%5B10387,6489,10295,6423%5D,%22v%22:0.7,%22view%22:%22f%22%7D)**

"Ready?" She asked as soon as I reached her.

"Bring it." I said and we walked through the doors towards the coach's office.

We finally made it, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Could be faintly heard from the other side. I looked at Caitlyn, and she nodded, so I pushed the door open to see Coach Hindmen sitting at her desk eating a bagel while drinking a latte.

"Ah. Gellar. Torres. Where were you yesterday? I expected better from you!" She exclaimed glancing between us.

"It's pretty simple really." I said innocently.

"Oh really?" Coach asked raising an eye brow.

"Really." Caitlyn said and took out the note Tess had given us the day before and put it on the coach's desk in front of her.

'_I, coach Hindmen, confirm that there is no practice today for all the Girls Soccer Team._

_Coach Jessica Hindmen.'_

"Where the bloody hell is this from?" Coach exclaimed clearly appalled.

"Tess. Tyler." Caitlyn stated grinning in satisfaction while putting her hands on her hips.

"Care to elaborate?" Coach asked more calm.

"She gave us this note so that we wouldn't come to practice yesterday to get us off the team so she can be better than us." Mitchie said.

"Bloody hell." Coach murmured. "I'm sorry girls about this. I will make sure Tyler gets the punishment she deserves. You are for sure off the hook."

"Thank you!" Caitlyn and I breathed out in relief.

"Now you better leave and get your stuff ready for class."

"When will you do, whatever your gonna do to Tess?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh trust me. You'll know." Coach said going back to her coffee.

Caitlyn and I walked out and went to out lockers which were next to each others, and Sierra's was two down.

I pulled out my English book, when Sierra came up wearing this **(.com/ca/fashion/fashionstudio_#/clothes&tags=%5B%5B6,7,132,55,56,105,108,121,301,338,1,2,3,127,138,193,273,309,362,9,195,203,247,32,250,33,220,241%5D%5D/%7B%22bg%22:21230,%22e%22:%5B%5D,%22m%22:230,%22p%22:1,%22slot%22:%5B10388,6489,10294,10304,10544,10380%5D,%22v%22:0.7,%22view%22:%22f%22%7D)**

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Sierra." Cait and I said.

"So…did you talk to coach?" Sierra whispered to us.

"Yup." Caitlyn said shutting her locker.

Just then, the school doors opened, and Jason, Shane, and Nate walked in. Every single girl was drooling over them, and couldn't stop staring.

"I hope we weren't as bad staring at them as the rest of the girls here…" Caitlyn muttered.

"No. Be happy we were at least the first to see them from our school." I said closing my locker and leaning up against it.

"I'm no mind reader, but I can imagine what's going through half the school girl's minds. Picturing them naked, kissing them, touching them, talking them..etc." Sierra said.

The boys saw us and made their way towards us. Pretty much all the girls were glaring at us, cursing us, and wishing many bad things on us.

**Third Person P. O. V.**

"Hey guys." Jason said when they finally reached the girls.

"Hey."

"So…have you gotten your schedules and locker numbers yet?" Sierra asked.

"Yup." Nate said.

"Actually…." Shane trailed off walking to the set of lockers across from them. "These just happen to be ours." He said pointing to three lockers directly in front of the girls.

"Awesome!" Mitchie said hugging her books to her chest.

"So…when is coach gonna so her punishment?" Sierra asked and Jason tensed because they were talking about Tess, and after reading their thoughts, he really hated her. He hoped he was no where near her today.

"She said we'll know." Caitlyn said shrugging.

"What about you Mitchie? When's your revenge taking place?" Sierra asked.

"Hmmm…soon." Mitchie simply answered.

Jason once again had to bite in his laughter. He knew what was coming for the blonde witch, and he couldn't wait to see it in action. He really hated her as you can see.

They just stood there for a few minutes looking between each other while all the girls in the school went gaga over the guys, and also glared at Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Sierra in envy. Finally, Mitchie phone vibrated.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey it's me. I'm outside the school. When do you want me to come?" The voice asked.

"Um.." Mitchie hesitated looking around and saw Tess at the end of the hall with her lemmings gossiping. "You know what? You can come now."

"Got it. I'm on my way in." He said and hung up.

Mitchie closed her phone and looked at her friends, who all gave her questioning looks, except Jason who looked every where around the hall hiding a smile.

"You'll see." Was all she said right when the school doors burst open, and a very attractive boy who looked around to be seventeen years old, with black short spikey hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a red checkered bottom up shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black converse with Black rimed Ray-Ban sun glasses. Once again, all the girls swooned over him. Even Sierra, which made Jason slightly jealous.

As the mysterious boy passed their group, he sneaked a wink in Mitchie direction, and Mitchie had to turn her head towards the lockers to stop the grin that was forming.

"Who is that?" Sierra breathed out.

Mitchie giggled. "You'll see…"

The boy walked near the hall where Tess was, and leaned against the lockers 'checking her out'.

Tess saw, and fluffed up her hair, and checked her lip gloss before making her way over the the boy.

"Why hello there.." She said seductively.

The boy tried to hold in a barf.

"Hey." He said still not removing his glasses.

"So, are you new here? 'Cause I could totally show you around." Tess said twirling a piece of her blonde hair.

"Maybe you could." The boy pushed himself off the lockers and walked closer to Tess till he was right in front of her face. Then he pushed her shoulders, but not enough to make her fall back. Just stumble.

"I would never! Go for a slut like you, who makes others miserable, just to make yourself look good! Just, go to hell, and never come back! Your just a whore that everyone wants gone already! Do everyone a favor," He said gesturing around to the crowd that was forming. "And just fuck off!" And with that, he turned on his heels and walked back.

Tess was fuming. Everyone was laughing at her, and telling her to leave.

"Argh!" She screeched and slammed her locker shut with a bang.

When she thought her day couldn't get worse besides public humiliation from a dude she didn't even know, it got worse.

"Tess Tyler! Please come to Coach Hindmens office! NOW!" Coach's voice sounded through the intercom. And she sounded pissed.

Tess groaned and stormed off towards the coach's office, while her lemmings just looked around confused and walked to their classes.

The mystery boy came towards Mitchie group, and the entire way, people kept high-fiving him.

When he reached Mitchie's group, he took his sunglasses off, and went to hug Mitchie.

"Hey Mitch." He said still hugging her.

"Hey David (Henrie)! I missed you!" She said releasing him.

"Same here. We got to hang out more." He agreed.

Caitlyn cleared her throat.

"Oh! Right. Guys, this is David. My cousin. David, this is Caitlyn, Sierra, Shane, Nate, and Jason." Mitchie introduced pointing each one out.

"Oh! So this is who you were talking to!" Caitlyn exclaimed in realization.

"Yup."

"So..what was the whole plan?" Sierra asked.

"Well." Mitchie started. "Caitlyn and I were to go to Coach and give her the note. Check. David was supposed to come and 'flirt' with Tess for a bit. Then embarrass her in front of everyone. Then.. the final part of the plan is up to Coach Hindmen." Mitchie said shrugging.

"Yea. And I was trying _so hard_ not to puke right then and there while flirting with her. She's a bitch. She deserves what ever she got, and is about to get." David said shuddering.

People in the halls were still shocked and confused as to why the three hot brothers were talking to Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra, and as to why the fourth guy that came and also humiliated Tess is also with her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Was heard through all the halls.

"And the witch has received her punishment…" Caitlyn whispered giggling.

The looked down the hall to see Tess with red eyes, and her hands balled up into fists, storming down the hall way towards Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"You bitches!" Tess screamed.

"Where? The only bitch I see is right in front of me. And apparently has a stick up her ass." Caitlyn retorted.

"Argh! You did this on purpose to get me off the team!" She shouted.

"Really Tess! Really! You gave _us_ the _fake_ note from 'Coach Hindmen' saying there was no practice! To get _us_ off the team! You don't even like soccer! You suck at it! Most of the time your just sitting on the bleachers doing your nails! And don't even get us started about other times started from junior high! The rumors for one thing! But also the time where you tripped me down the stairs and I had to wear a caste for two months, and had scratches everywhere!" Mitchie yelled at Tess who backed up a bit scared.

"And the time you got us kicked out of the talent show so you could win! And the time you turned our friends against us till they learned _you_ started the rumors and were friends with us again 'cause they knew they couldn't trust you!" Caitlyn continued.

"So build a bridge, and get over it! No one likes you! Maybe of you weren't such a bitch to everyone, people might _actually_ like you! But I don't see that happening since your so cold! Guess what? Karma's a bitch! Deal with it!" Mitchie finished, and by the end, both her and Caitlyn were breathing heavily.

Some teachers were watching, but none of them stopped it because they too were fed up with Tess and her attitude. So they stayed where they were and watched Tess get her medicine. Even if they were using bad words.

Tess was fuming, and her eyes were red with tears, but not crying. Those were tears of hate and anger. She stumped away, and everyone moved out of her way.

It was silent for a moment, then everyone broke into applause, and cheers.

Some yelled : "Go Torres! First Knight, and now Tyler! Your on the roll!"

Caitlyn and Mitchie turned around to face their friends, both red faced.

"Wow." Nate said.

"That was something." Shane said wide-eyed.

"That was awesome! She _so_ deserved that!" Jason said jumping with excitement.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at Jason in a funny way, but shook it off.

"Well, as entertaining as this is. I need to head back." David said slipping on his sunglasses.

"Bye David. Call some time so we can hang out!." Mitchie said hugging David goodbye.

"Will do. Bye Mitch." He said releasing her. He said goodbye to everyone else, and was almost to the door when Mitchie remembered something.

"David!" She yelled.

"Huh?" He said turning back around.

"Cody's coming this weekend!" Se said smiling.

"Awesome! I miss that dude!" David said, he gave the peace sign and walked away.

"Well, so far…this had been one interesting first day." Shane said.

Caitlyn scoffed.

"You haven't even made it till lunch yet." She said and walked to her class.

* * *

**Soo...? Whatcha think?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**So, if you haven't guessed, Tess got kicked off the Soccer team. For good.**

**What do you think about the revenge? **

**Tell me. Who do you think it was in the window of the Gray's house in the start when Mitchie was driving by?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, and I only have two excuses. 1) I've been jumping back and forth between story to story. It's been difficult. :/ I know, I know. If I can't handle so many stories, why did I write so many? I don't know. Funny thing, I have three other stories waiting to be uploaded. one is a crossover between CR, and A Cinderella story. And another one is if Shane hadn't forgiven Mitchie at Beach Jam and Jason found her, and befriended her. And so on into the future. :)**

**And 2) is because I can't really find a way to put my idea for what happens next into words. I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to set it out. :/**

**So this chapter... is just a... fill in? It's nothing really important really. Nothing vampiry. Sorry :( I've been busy getting ready for Halloween!**

**BTW Speaking of Halloween! Imma be writing Halloween stories all tomorrow for Halloween on FP! (Fictionpress) and maybe transfer one of them onto FF for CR.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

It was now lunch, and the boys had to deal with stares of lust from the girls, and stares of jealousy from the guys.

The only one who had classes with the girls was Nate since he was supposedly the same age as them.

Shane, Nate, and Jason made it to the lunch room first, and were waiting for Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra, and tried their best to ignore all the girls lusting over them.

"I feel bad for you…" Nate whispered to Jason who had his eyes closed.

"No kidding." He responded. "You don't know what's it like hearing the girl's thoughts, and undressing us in their thoughts." Jason said with a shudder.

Just then, Caitlyn and Sierra walked into the lunch room. They went to get their lunch, then went to find the boys.

"Hey." They said sitting down.

"Hey." The boys responded.

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked before he could stop himself.

"She was talking to Mr. Bradley. He's our music teacher." Caitlyn answered picking at her food.

"I think I heard something about a Talent Show…" Sierra said.

Caitlyn shrugged, and pushed her lunch tray away from her.

"Ugh! This is so gross! What is it anyway?" She exclaimed.

"Well…" Sierra started. "It looks like a combination of turkey and gravy, with macaroni and Cheese." She said scrunching up her nose in disgust pushing away her tray too.

"Gross…" Caitlyn said again.

Mitchie walked into the lunch room looking like she won a million dollars, got her lunch, and sat down. The others greeted her with the same fashion as Cait and Sierra.

Mitchie finally took a good look at what was on her tray, and gagged.

"Okay, what is this?" She asked looking up.

"We're not really sure. But apparently it's a mixture of Turkey and gravy, along with macaroni and cheese." Caitlyn answered.

"Ugh…" Mitchie groaned pushing away her tray.

"So what did Mr. Bradly want?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well there's a Talent show coming up, and he wanted us to be in it!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"What? That's awesome!" Caitlyn squealed jumping with joy while the guys watched in amusement.

"I know! And…" Mitchie said pausing for effect.

"What?" Both Caitlyn and Sierra asked.

"We get to perform at the prep rally!" She yelled

"Oh my gosh are you serious! That's crazy! And finally we get to perform at the talent show without bitch Tyler getting in our way!" Caitlyn said grinning.

"I know!" Mitchie said.

"That's great you guys!" Nate praised them.

"Thanks!"

Lunch went just like that way. Talking excitedly about the talent show, prep rally, and anything else good going on.

During free period for Sierra, she decided to go to the library, and just relax while reading a book.

She walked in, grabbed 'Jessica's guide to dating on the dark side', and took a seat at one of the tables with one of those chairs that rocks. She so immersed in her book, she didn't hear anyone approach the table. Then, that person cleared their throat.

Sierra looked up to see Jason looking down at her with a sheepish smile.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked gesturing at the empty seat across from her.

"Uh, no. Go ahead." She said moving her book bag.

"Thanks." He said sitting down. It was quite for a few minutes until Jason broke it.

"So, what are you reading?" He asked.

"Jessica's guide to dating on the dark side…" She said.

_How ironic. I guess they all have a thing for the supernatural…_ Jason thought.

"Hm. So what's that about?" He asked.

"Um. This girl Jessica is supposed to get married to this man Lucious who is a vampire." She answered. "It's really good…" She added.

"Well, I don't usually read those kind of books, but I'll take your word for it." He said winking making her blush.

_Man, her blood smells good. It's a good thing I have better control than my brothers…_

Awkward silence…

"So um, I know we don't really know each other really well… but maybe, do you think we could go out some time…?" Jason asked shy. He may have been a hundred year old vampire, but he really wasn't experienced in asking girls out. Especially someone as beautiful as Sierra…

"Sure!" She said ecstatic.

"Cool." Jason said breathing a sigh a relief. Just then, the bell rang.

"I'll see you later…" Sierra said blushing, then walking out the door.

It was now the end of the day, and Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Sierra were talking at their lockers putting their books in.

"Hey guys." Shane, Nate, and Jason said walking up to them. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Sierra said closing her locker.

"You guys want to come over?" Jason asked.

"Sure." The girls answered.

They walked out of the school, (not without getting glared from the girls.) and out towards their cars.

* * *

**I know, I know. Terrible. Short. :(**

**I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be long, and suspenseful****!**

**You should also read 'Jessica's guide to dating on the dark side'! Awesome book!**

**Also, since Tomorrow is Halloween, I'm putting up a little contest.**

**Ya'll (no I'm not country) have to tell me what your going to be for Halloween in your reviews. Who ever I think has the wickedest (coolest) costume, get's a special shout-out, a chapter dedicated to them, and their costume featured in the chapter!**

**So send in those reviews with your costumes!**

**More info on the contest is on my profile!**

_**Preview of next weeks episode!**_

_**"Me and Jason are going on a date!"**_

_**"Mitchie, do you mind going to get something from Shoppers?"**_

_**"Shane. It's Mitchie."**_

_**"AHHHHH!"**_


	4. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
